TDI Season 2 Starring You
by tdi
Summary: 20 openings for twenty new campers. You will all be spending 8 weeks on the suckiest island summer camp EVER on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND! ALL OPENINGS CLOSED. Heather and Lindsay are returning.
1. Letters

Hello, I'm here with TDI With You! Wanna know why there's only twenty openings. Two of the original TDI characters will be returning and you get to choose who they are. Will they be Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Beth, Owen, Izzy, Harold, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Eva, Ezekiel, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, DJ, or Heather. Also, I had to do _something_ for this chapter, so I made the original campers read fan mail.

Ep. 1-Total Drama Fans! Pt. 1

The twenty two campers from Total Drama Island were all reading fan-mail. It was weird for them, they didn't think so many people liked them. Some of the letters went like this:

Dear Heather,

You are such a bitch. No one likes you on the show or at home. You should have been voted off on Dodgebrawl. You think you're popular but you're not. You're a no good, mean little, back stabbing bitch!!

Love,

Your Littlest Fan

Heather ripped up the letter and began to read other hate mail.

Duncan had more luck, some of his letters went like:

Dear Duncan,

You are so awesome! You and Courtney are sooooo cute together! I think you're sooooo hot! I saw you on New Years Day. Creepy, but still, you're hot!

Love,

Your Biggest Fan

Duncan crumbled up the letter with a smile, remembering his Happy Nude Years prank. He looked out the juvenile detention center window.

Another Letter:

Dear Izzy,

You're awesome! I wish I could meet you! I tried to make one of your fire starters but I accidentally blew up my mom's kitchen. Anyway, Heather should have been voted off instead of you in Wawanaqua Gone Wild! I wish you would've won instead of _Insert Winner's Name Here_.

Love,

Phillip

Another:

Dear Harold,

I hate you! Why did you break Duncan and Courtney up! They were sooooo cute together! I hate you and I hope Leshawna breaks up with you!

Love,

Someone who hates you

Another:

Dear Geoff,

I miss you. It's been boring since I left the island. I'm no good with letters so write back soon.

Love,

Bridgette


	2. The 'Luckiest' Teens on Earth Pt 1

Sorry for the wait, I'm kind of busy. Here's the first episode of Total Drama Isle (Yes that's its new title). I won't start like the show did with Chris explaining the rules. I'll start with the first cruise liner pulling up with the first returning TDI contestant. Also, I spelled Wawanakwa wrong. I spelled it Wawanaqua the first time.

Here's the winners: Heather (Returning), Karma, Terry, Effie, Bex, Alex, Emma, Maddie, Ally, Kenny, Walter and Mark, Faith, Chazz, Jess, Scarlett, Lorelei, Lita, Lindsey, Damon, Dia, and Lindsay (Returning), and me, Ryan, the host!

And Ryan! My character and the new host.

_**Episode 1- The 'Luckiest' Teens on Earth Pt. 1**_

Chris McClean stood on an all-so-familiar dock. An amazing cruise liner pulled up to the dock and the girl everyone knows and hates stepped off. "Heather, welcome back," Chris said.

"I just knew everyone would vote for me to come back to the show," Heather replied in her usual snotty tone.

"Actually, most of the votes said 'no matter how much I hate her, she is the drama in Total Drama Island,'" Chris corrected.

"Whatever," Heather replied. She walked over to the other side of the dock.

Another cruise liner pulled up and another girl stepped off. She had half blond hair and half black, she was pale and wore tight clothing. She had blue eyes and many facial piercings, Tattoos covered her arms and back.

"Karma, cousin of Duncan, welcome," Chris greeted.

Karma looked around the island, "This is gonna suck," she commented.

Karma joined Heather.

Another cruise liner pulled up on the dock and another contestant stepped off.

This contestant was male, with short blond hair covered with a bandana. He wore baggy pants and a red and black shirt with a skull. He also wore a pendant shaped like a fox around his neck. The initials R.O.T.S. were tattooed on the back of his neck and legs.

"Welcome Terry!" Chris exclaimed.

But just then, an intern tapped Chris on his shoulder. The intern whispered something in Chris' ear. "What?" Chris said in shock, "Are you sure, I'm doing so well!"

The intern (Who turned out to be Ezekiel) nodded. Chris walked away shamefully and a new host stood in his place. The new host had medium length dark brown hair. He was wearing a red vest and a black tee shirt and blue jeans. "Hello campers, I'm Ryan Start, your new host," the host introduced himself.

"What happened to Chris?" Terry asked.

"Let's just say he's got his hands full with another show," Ryan told.

Meanwhile, Chris was stuck with the twenty original campers who didn't make it this time.

"So, Chris won't be here?" Heather asked.

Ryan nodded.

"Good, no offense, but he was way too annoying," Heather said.

"Um, yeah, I'll make sure Chris doesn't hear that," Ryan said and he actually seemed serious.

Another cruise liner pulled up and another girl came out. She had straight, dark red hair with black tips. She wore a purple version of Izzy's shirt and a mini-dress that was slightly ripped at the end.

"Welcome to the show, Effie." Ryan greeted.

"Thanks," Effie said, giving him a high five. As she did, one of her bags dropped to the ground and a jar of peanut butter rolled out.

"You brought your own food!?" Ryan said angrily.

Effie made a nervous nod.

"Good choice," Ryan said, suddenly becoming calm.

Effie grabbed her jar of peanut butter and joined the others.

Heather looked at the peanut butter, "Ugh, peanut butter!" she exclaimed, the least you could've done was brought some salad or something."

Heather reached for the jar but stopped when Effie almost bit her finger off.

Heather grabbed her hand with her other arm and pulled it away. She counted her fingers and found all five were there.

Another cruise liner pulled up and another girl stepped off.

She had long black hair with some of it covering her blue left eye. She was wearing a black tube top with a skull on it, jean short shorts, and black skater shoes.

"Welcome Rebecca!" Ryan greeted, "a.k.a. Bex."

"Good, you remembered," Bex said. She joined the others.

Another cruise liner pulled up and another camper stepped off. She had long black hair that reached past her shoulders and had blood red highlights. She wore a black under shirt and a purple corset over that. She also wore a knee length black skirt with some hot pink on it and black and white gloves with dark purple and black converses.

"Welcome Alexis, or Alex," Ryan greeted, "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"

Alex nodded and joined the others.

"Talk much?" Ryan said sarcastically.

Another cruise liner pulled up and once again a camper came out. She wore a blue spaghetti strap shirt, navy blue skinny jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"Hello, Emma," Ryan greeted, "um…I got the memo about your allergies. I hope everything works out with them."

"Thanks," Emma replied.

Another cruise liner pulled up and the eighth camper came out. She had bright red hair with dark blue highlights and bright bangs that reached her eyebrows. She wore back jeans with chains and a black Metallica tank top, several silver chain bracelets. She had a tattoo of a skull with a bow on top of it on her shoulder.

"Hello, Maddie," Ryan greeted.

"Yes!!" Maddie shouted, "Great to be here!"

"Um, okay?" Ryan said. He pushed Maddie towards the others.

Another cruise liner pulled up. "How do they all come as soon as the old one leaves?" Emma asked. Heather pointed at a distance at a line of cruise liners. "Oh…that's how."

The new contestant was another girl (oh, gee, what a surprise).

She had black hair that reached her shoulders and side bangs, and icy blue eyes. She wore a jean mini-skirt, a pale blue blouse, and black Mary-Janes. She had freckles and navy blue rimmed glasses.

"Happy day," Ryan said as he pushed Ally to the side.

"Don't I get an introduction?" Ally asked.

"This is Ally," Ryan said, pushing her again, "Let's get moving, were low on time."

Another cruise ship came up. Finally, a guy came down.

He had medium length light dark hair. He wore a teal flannel vest over a tee shirt that read "Are you Grunge enough?", faded blue jeans, sketchers, and regular eyeglasses.

"Hello, Kenny," Ryan greeted, "Try to avoid Terry, he's not the type of friend _you_ should meet."

Kenny joined the other campers (on the opposite side of the dock Terry was on.)

Ryan scratched his head, "We have, like, five minutes left to introduce you guys so we'll only allow half of you to come tonight."

One more cruise liner pulled up and another guy came out. He was slightly chubby and had short, messy brown hair. He was wearing blue cargo shorts, a Superman shirt, an open red Hawaiian shirt, brown shoes, and sunglasses that rested on his head.

"Walter. Good to see you." Ryan greeted.

Walter looked around. "It looked a _lot_ better on TV."

"Ha, ha!" Ryan laughed sarcastically, "We've made some renovations since last year."

Walter joined the others. "We have eleven campers right now," Ryan said, "Head to the campfire and we'll split the teams."

Once the twelve reached the campfire Ryan stood where Chris once stood. The campers sat on the eleven stumps that poked out of the ground. Chef came up to the campfire and lit it since the sun had already set.

"The teams are as follows," Ryan explained.

"Terry, Karma, Kenny, Walter, Maddie, and Alex are on the Killer Bass."

"Effie, Heather, Ally, Emma, and Bex are on the Screaming Gophers."

"The other campers will arrive tomorrow." Ryan said, "Get some rest and unpack your things. You all need to get up early tomorrow so don't stay up too late."

Ryan turned and began to talk with a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a green shirt with white short sleeves and an orange stripe along his chest area and blue jeans. He was Ryan's assistant, Eric.

_**End of Episode**_

Aww, no confession cam! Here's how the confession cam looks like in this fic, Ryan is in it.

*****Ryan*****

"Testing, testing. 1, 2, 3."

*****Chef*****

"Why did I ever sign up for this a second time?"

*****TDI*****

TDI means we're going back to the show. Bye for now.


End file.
